Tu Ne Parle Americano!
by Enchanted Mobster
Summary: When Hogwarts transfer alumni Francisco 'Franco' Scaletta suddenly returns to England as Hogwart's new Muggle Studies Professor, he had no idea that in addition to facing up to his past, he would now be getting himself involved with the Twi Wizard tournament, and the adventures of the famous Harry Potter all at once! This was sure going to be an interesting year.. Book IV, OC,
1. Prologue

Professor Dumbledore sat in his office as he waited for the staff to come in for the first staff meeting of the year.. The first staff meeting was always just a formality. They would all convene to discuss teaching applications. Argue over this and that. Always get into a fight with Severus because he didn't get the Defense Against The Dark Arts job. Dumbledore chuckled a little at that thought.

Speaking of an angry and disappointed Severus, Dumbledore would again have to give a long explanation to him. After Severus was done yelling at him of course. This year was going to be no different. Added that this year was also the Triwizard Tournament, his Defense Against The Dark Arts professor would have to be top-notch. And this year, Dumbledore finally agreed to the Ministry assigned professor. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Sure he was probably slightly insane, but he was a well-seasoned Auror and a veteran death-eater hunter. He was also a highly valued member of the Order Of The Phoenix.

Most of the time, Albus was worried about getting a professor to teach for the Defense Against The Dark Arts post, but this year, surprisingly, he was mulling over the Muggle Studies post. Only one person suddenly decided to apply for the post, and Albus, was of course thankful. Professor Burbage was hired at the Salem Institute of Witchcraft, and Albus needed a professor to teach Muggle Studies. Though this person was of great mystery, and Albus didn't know what to think about it. He sighed, glancing at the clock, Minerva would be coming at any moment.

-0-

As if right on cue, Minerva walked in. She was an excellent professor and his closest confidant. She glanced at Albus and said a quick 'Good Morning' and took her seat. Severus Snape came in after her. He was harsh and rude, sometimes Albus would find students running out of his classroom in tears. But Severus did this to make sure that none of the students had their heads blown off. Severus gave a curt nod to Albus and sat down next to Minerva. The last two to walk in were Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick, the two were talking amicably. Filius, though diminutive in size, was a master at charms, while Pomona was a master at Herbology and often helped to grow plants for Severus. They both sat down, giving cheerful smiles to all in attendance.

"Good Morning Everyone, terribly sorry to drag you out of bed this early. I hope you all had a wonderful summer," Dumbledore said.

The professors gave small smiles, except for Severus, who kept that typical Severus indifference look.

"As you may have known , the Ministry of Magic and the International Department of Magical Cooperation, had officially declared Hogwarts as their target for this year's TriWizard tournament. With that being said, the Ministry, as well as the Board of Governors have been very keen and focused to ensure the safety, cooperation, and the bonding of the representing schools and nations this year. By higher demand, it has been delegated to me that this year we shall be hosting not only the visiting students and headmasters, but also now the Ministry's staff, who shall be accompanying us as well."

The staff, already knowing this, asked him to continue.

"This year, alongside the accompanying headmasters of our competing schools, the Ministry magic will have its own representatives that will help run and manage the events smoothly and safely for the students. As a result, they have made a few demands and shall oversee duties usually the teachers help manage. Therefore I trust you shall all cooperate and coordinate with them this year."

The staff nodded their heads, agreeing with what Albus was saying. Except for Severus. Albus sighed, he always looked so bored during these staff meetings. Albus would have to talk with him later. Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye, then decided to cut to the chase before he bored his staff any longer. Well Severus. He finally decided to move onto the news that they were waiting for. Sitting up in his seat and giving a smile. "Among these demands this year, the Ministry has requested that this year's DADA professor be its representative - Alastor Moody"

When Dumbledore gave the look to the staff after that announcement, their eyes immediately shot up

Severus stood up, his face turning a pale color and his eyes widened in shock and indignation.

"_Alastor Moody?! _Albus, you _cannot _be serious. Sure, he's an auror, sure, he captured death eaters. But _Alastor Moody! _You are _out of your bloody mind!" _

"Severus!" Minerva admonished, "Watch your language!"

"No, no, Minerva," Albus said, placing a placating hand on her shoulder,

"Severus' reaction is justified. He, afterall had wanted this position ever since he was hired her. And Severus, this matter is out of my hand. I hold less power than the Ministry." Severus turned his furious gaze toward Albus. "Will that be all Albus? I do must rather get back to my potions that Pomfrey needs for the year. "

"Why yes Severus, I understand your duties, however I do actually a final agenda to discuss for our staff this year"

Severus glared at Albus, and sat back down in his seat.

All the Professors grew silent and stared at Albus for what that sentence meant just now. Dumbledore on the other hand rested within his chair and continued. " It appears this year, our previous muggle studies professor Charity Burbage rather left us this year for a rather lucrative opportunity for the Salem Institute of Magic in America, and as a result we shall not be seeing her no more."

The professors lowered their glances, staring at the table. Charity was a charming, fun lady that truly sought to bridge Muggles and Wizards despite their circumstances. Then they turned their gaze upwards, as they noticed that Albus had opened his mouth to continue.

"This was rather an unexpected move, especially since the Ministry this year has also wanted to implement Muggle Studies more and make it more noticeable. They have decided that only the most competent be aloud, as to show the foreign students that our education is the best."

Albus rolled his eyes at that, then from his pocket of his typical elegant robe he withdrew two pieces of paper, one was a formal application, and the other was a seemingly oddl resume.

" It appears my dilemma was settled rather quickly, and the Board of Governors have approved of my choice. Though he was the only one, so they couldn't really pick and choose."

Albus said with a small smile. The Professors looked on in interest as Dumbledore continued. for his mood was steady, slightly amused, and it appeared there was more to this story.

" As a result, it appears we have a rather interested and dare I say, possible qualified candidate. He has had a rather..._colorfu_l background over the last 15 years, but he's nonetheless an Alumni of us from a rather _unique_ place "

The professors were stunned and very curious as to who on earth had suddenly decided to apply for such a position and job, and much less further curious as to when they could meet their candidate.

Finally McGonagall asked, speaking for the Professors

" Well Albus, when can we meet this candidate, and who is he?"

Albus, smiled with that eversome glint that Severus despised, and casually he grabbed his wand and made a casual flick towards the fireplace in his grand office, then Professors in turn, looked to the fireplace, then back to Dumbledore.

" He should be arriving…...just about now actually"

Almost on cue, spitting out of the fireplace and strutting out of the fireplace came a well dress dressed, fairly tall, disheveled and surprised man. Once the dust settled and he got over his shock, the Professors looked eagerly at the man who flood in.

He was 6'1 with a fairly well built body structure, he had olive skin , dark hazel eyes that was mirrored with dark medium shaped eyebrows and a rather medium pointed nose. His wavy medium hair was combed over, slightly gelled, and parted neatly whilst sporting faintly noticeable 5 o'clock shadow. He was dressed in a light jet black peacoat that flashed tightly, and had dark black suede shows, cleanly pressed suit pants, and a small dark vest coated with a white dress shirt and bright red tie.

Immediately upon notice McGonagall had a pleasantly surprised and joyous look on her face, whilst surprisingly Pomona had a small smile as she recognized who it was. Meanwhile Flitwick had an inquisitive look as if trying to remember someone. Where as Severus completely had an impassive, neutral, yet very _curious_ expression on his face.

When the staff and man in question finally walked over, Dumbledore said with an amused look to his heads of houses

" Please allow me to introduce to you our prospective Muggle Studies Professor: Mr. Francisco Antonio Scaletta"

End of Prologue

Author's Note: Well as they say, 3rd time's the charm folks! Thank you to everyone and anyone who had the time to read this, this is an ongoing special project in mind and I'm always looking for a good BETA in addition to any Constructive Reviews, Praises, Comments and anything - so please Read and Review Mi Amores!

E.M


	2. Chapter 1

It was dawn when Franco woke up.

He lay on his bed as the sun crawled through the window and its rays sprayed on his face. For most people, they usually would try to roll over and see if they could catch a few more hours of sleep before the day starts but for this ex-service member that was a luxury he abandoned long ago.

Standing up, Franco groggily looked around his surroundings while dressed in his usual bedtime tank top and shorts. It was no less than 3 days then when Franco moved into his Professor quarters and yet still his "quarters" were still foreign to him

Looking around he saw that it was a small but quaint bedroom with typical medieval walls and designs whilst at its center was a full fancy queen size bed. On the opposite lay a dresser where he kept his clothes and what not while a mirror stood above it.

To his right was his little bed stand where he kept his special portrait and a small wind up clock - living in a Castle that was hostile to Muggle technology was something he'd have to get used to again. Across the room was the door to his little study/living room where from a glance he could see a fancy fireplace, a little desk and a couch for resting.

Rolling out of bed, he sighed and made his way to the elaborate bathroom where he quickly turned the fancy golden faucet and washed his face with ice cold water, and proceeded to look at himself.

His face still had that scruffy shadow he sported and his hair was messy and disheveled which matched his tanktop and the little gold necklace adorning it. His tank top covered some of the scars on his chest and past wounds that were there while his tiny SEAL tattoo on his left peck showed barely and overall he quickly looked at his built body before brushing his teeth and lazily combing a little bit of his hair.

He stepped out a little more aware and lazily walked over to the living room where just on the other side was an elaborate window that gave a full size of the Hogwarts ground from what he remembered was his tower.

He quietly opened the window and saw his view within his residential tower and took a sight of the scenery and breathe of fresh air.

The grounds were gleaming with the morning dew and a small fog covering the plains known to Scotland's climate encompassed the landscape. He took in the sight and smiled as he thought of all the times he'd sneak out, fight, play in the great outdoors from time's past.

Looking down on the little shelf nearby, he took the packet of American Marlboro Reds and the little matchbox nearby and lit a cigarette to help him start the day.

Lighting the cigarette roughly with his match, he internally was relieved that the first thing he did when he moved in was to put a few charms to make sure the smell and stench didn't leave a presence in the area.

After all a smoking teacher was something he'd doubt the prim and proper parents of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would approve of.

Taking a long drag on the cigarette Franco starred onto the grounds as memories came flashing back again

-0-

_A lean dark haired teenager dressed in a leather jacket walked through the entrance of the Forbidden Forest as a blonde greyed eyed girl growled in annoyance and muttered "Scaletta - what are you doing? We shouldn't be out here in this night!"_

_Early on said boy was seen kicking around a soccer ball as his friends watched and called out "Franco pass the ball over here!" until the other students snorted and shouted "Oh look that Yank is up to his antics again"_

-0-

He smiled as he realized this was the first time he felt more "At Home" then he did in a long time.

Sure he was born in Italy and grew up on the streets of New York but for some reason nothing could ever beat the picturesque Scottish beauty and its medieval surroundings with all the memories that come with it.

Putting out his cigarette, Franco went back into his room and quickly sported a little grey sweater with matching black shorts to boot. It was a tad ironic that the casual smoker would switch into something athletic - but after years of training, combat experience, a magical core at his disposal, his lungs could handle the little smelly habit he kept for years now.

Walking out of his quarters, he made his through the halls while everyone slept, and eventually made his way to the Quidditch pitch. Looking around at the scenic goal posts, stands and pristine field, he remembered the day he joined the Gryffindor team after he transferred and smirked when his focus on the girls instead of the quaffle cost him getting smacked with a bludger and crashing into the field.

Madam Pomfrey later wasn't too happy when already the reckless American had a growing record of ending up in the healer's room due to his lack of focus

Snapping out of his memory, Franco took a deep breathe near the left corner of the field and began jogging, pacing himself as began to do his morning jog around the field.

Puffing and moving his legs quickly, he tried to focus and clear his head while making sense of all that was going on since he moved.

The night before was the Great Feast and after introducing the Great Fearless Alastor Moody to the staff and in addition to the announcement of the upcoming TriWizard tournament, he sprinted as he mulled over all that happened since the night passed.

-0-

_The students in the Great Hall were, wide eyed, excited, and awed - whilst they chatted excitedly amongst themselves as some were inquisitive and thinking of devious ways to get into the TriWizard tournament yet before they could go further , the noise died down some more as Dumbledore was standing near his center podium and started his final announcement._

" _Now then - since the schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons shall not be joining us till October - there is one last order of business to discuss"_

_The students quieted down immediately and listened intently_

" _Because of our unique circumstances and coordination with the Ministry of Magic, this year many within the Ministry have decided that this year, since we have the privilege of learning and encouraging the exchange of different cultures and societies from the world thanks to this great tournament- we should take advantage of this opportunity so that we may expose and learn other worlds as well"_

_The hall remained quiet yet interested, as they sought to understand point and direction of all this_

"_Therefore, it is my pleasure and duty to inform you all that for the first time ever in Hogwarts, just in this fall term - all students will have the great privilege to take part in the new ministry endorsed Muggle Studies exchange program this fall term! "_

_Silence stunned the room one final time, as the shock continued to settle and before it was released - Dumbledore continued to explain_

" _Any student who wishes to exchange partial credit for their normal History of Magic course - will be able to learn, study, and take part in understanding our fascinating counterparts in the Muggle World.. This is an exciting opportunity and privilege, and should any of you have a strong interest - I encourage you to register for this program when your timetables are passed out tomorrow morning"_

_The students began to eagerly murmur and talk again about the news - after all, on top of everything they had just heard - they can finally switch out their boring lectures about goblin revolts with the Ghostly Binns, and take a class with an actual living professor, yet still have time for an extra elective and free time!_

_Dumbledore coughed and wanting to finish his long talk once and for all, continued_

" _Therefore, to lead this new term's program - please allow me to introduce to your our newest and most recent addition to our Hogwarts staff. He's a former transfer alumnus here at our dear school, and coming all the way from the United States of America in North America - please welcome forth our very own Professor Francisco Scaletta!"_

_The Students, particularly the female ones, quickly darted their attention to their new Professor as as he stood up from Dumbledore's call . Their new arrival stood up and walked forward to shake the Headmaster's hand and showed himself properly to the hall , as the students looked at their new Professor with mixed feelings of curiosity, awe, and for some - suspicion_.

-0-

Franco shook his head as he recalled the students curious expressions as they stared at the American from his podium at the Great Hall. After all, even his interaction with the staff was more or less the same.

-0-

_The newly hired Professor Francisco 'Franco' Scaletta sat in his seat amongst the famous Hogwarts staff table, as he looked out into the Great Hall. It was huge and magnificent, just as he remembered it to be when he took his first steps as a transfer student from the United States, many years ago. He took a quick look around and smiled peacefully and profoundly for the first time in years._

_The hall itself was grand and filled with magical decorations, suits of armor, and long wide tables filled with all sorts of delicious grand food to celebrate the New Year Feast. The candles were up and lit in the air, the smell of delicious food stemmed from the vast cooked dishes and delicacies served on the table, whilst the banners of all the 4 houses were hoisted above each set table. Students were piling in and chatting each other up over their past summers, as well as news of current events, while everybody was just getting used to being back to school from their summer holidays._

_The memories of Hogwarts flooded back to his memory and smiled fondly, whilst he was watching at the vast diverse group of students he'd end up teaching all at once for this year's rare ministry order. After all this year was eventful itself - the TriWizard tournament, new students from international countries, new professors coming in for new classes - he wondered how'd they react to all these changes. Taking a swig in his pumpkin juice, he relished in the sweet flavor he used to enjoy as a kid._

_He relaxed and leaned back into his seat at his comfortable chair, as he looked at his present state:_

_In his aisle of the very long and ornate table he saw that he was sitting at the staff table lin the last seat to the left side of Professor Dumbledore and was enjoying the brief silence and distracted attention of the other professors._

_To his left immediate side, Professor Vector of Arithmancy was sitting to his immediate left - dressed in some fancy red set of wavy robes with her trademark hat. She couldn't help but be around his age, but with her black hair, round face and average features - Franco gave a slightly amused look as he saw Professor Vector mention something to Professor Snape while he held his stoic bored brooding figure._

_Professor Snape himself, dressed in his trademark typical jet black robes, wavy dark greasy looking medium hair, and upright posture brooded ominously. He was definitely a strict, and quiet infamous teacher _

_Since his arrival and hiring 3 days ago, the Professor seemed to recognize him briefly but even if he did - he sure as hell didn't show it. He seemed to either give Franco at times a look of quiet interest or cold indifference, while never speaking to Franco on his own aside from polite pleasantries - he was suspicious and carried himself covertly - a trait Franco knew all too well…._

_Next to Snape, was in between his former head house as a transfer student - Professor McGonagall. She was dressed in her trademark styled robes, smirk, and pointed hat whilst giving casual conversations to Dumbledore as they watched the students pile in and catch up. As they waited for Hagrid to come in, and settle the sorting in. _

_She was the first professor to recognize him right off the bat, after all, she was the one who was always ending up to left deal and punish the shenanigans of the Italian - American transfer greaser, just right before the Marauders started their reign of terror. Over the course of the few busy days, they shared a pleasant chats in passing but because of the rush and work for the upcoming year - they have had yet to hold a real conversation._

_She in turn was seated next to Headmaster Dumbledore, and along the ow past Dumbledore was an empty seat reserved for Alastor "Mad - Eye" Moody while the other Professors and Heads of Houses sat comfortably who were already there and present._

_Dumbledore in his flamboyant robes and grandfather strange twinkles sat smiling ominously, whilst the other heads of houses - Sprout and Flitwick, and the other elective professors held their own conversations positions at the table._

_Flitwick managed to barely remember him as an average student, whilst Sprout definitely remembered the loud tempered American transfer who'd burn her precious plants in anger, and constantly get himself hurt. When he wasn't burning his plants, Franco would take to flirting with the nearby Slytherin girls next to his seat. _

_As they expressed their manners and charm, the school rush definitely had its effect on its staff as they scrambled and prepared greatly for all the work they needed to do. _

_It seemed in the course of settling in, the other professors barely seemed to talk to him or get his attention, though he did get constant wary or curious looks. _

_Still that was fine by him, he may have been a loud pranking troublemaking Gryffindor once - but he learned long ago silence and anonymity give its perks too._

_Eating and finishing up the remnants of his well done steak, potatoes, and vegetables. His musings were cut to an abrupt end as he realized whilst dozing off in his head and analyzing, Hagrid and the new first years already had been sorted, and the jolly Headmaster stood up and began to make his speech. He watched quietly and kept a neutral expression whilst waiting for later on his introduction and scene._

-0-

Finishing up his 2nd mile Franco snapped out of his stance and looked around, mulling over the past events and everything ended up working quite a sweat as the stench from his sweat reached his nostrils.

Taking a deep breathe and wiping his face, he figured it'd be best to head back to his quarters, take a quick shower and get ready for the day.

Because of last night's announcement he was lucky that he still had another day to prepare for his lesson plans as more likely students will be trying to register for his class when they got their timetables this morning.

He still couldn't believe as he began walking out of the Quidditch field when he thought of his "official" new job.

Here was Franco Scaletta veteran of the U.S military, ex Department of Magical Law Enforcement "asset", and now of all things a freaking Muggle Studies teacher to a bunch of magical teenagers from what later would be all over the world.

Shaking his head at his luck and where life seems to take him, he finally made his way into the castle for a nice hot shower, and an even better legendary Hogwarts breakfast.

His stomach growled at the prospect of the amount of food that would be served including its legendary bacon and biscuits to boot.

* * *

_**Aaaand there you have it folks the 1st chapter of many, stay tuned as our next upcoming chapter, the Boy Who Lived will make his first appearance and the true story will start for real.**_

_**Thank you to all the few people who favorited or followed from the prologue already and as always PLEASE review, criticize, comment, or joke for what you feel about the chapter or story. I'm still getting used to Fanfiction and its archaic formatting, so if any of you would be interested in being a beta - please feel free to review or DM met at anytime**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**E.M**_


End file.
